Don't Wake Annie
by MuddyBeanBoots
Summary: So Armin is walking home after a long day of training and finds Annie sleeping on the grass. What will happen when she wakes up? Oneshot. REVIEW!


**Author's Note-**

**HeY gUyS! This is my first fanfic, so please cut me some slack. I love to write, and i loved Shingeki No Kyojin, so i'm really happy that i was able to whip something up for you! Anyway, my first fic is going to be short, just warning you. It's just to get me on track, but if you like it, then thanks so much! XOXOX**

**-Boots**

**P.S. This is aruani, sooo if you don't ship it, don't read this fic.**

* * *

><p>Armin Arlert trudged gloomily across the lawn, his feet trailing slightly on the grass and purple and black bruises covering a good portion of his arms and legs. He ached all over, and he had his thoughts fixed on the boy's cabin, with it's cozy, not so warm, slightly uncomfortable bunk beds.<p>

However, despite his barrack's quality flaws, it was still a safe haven for him at the moment, judging by the fact that he had been combat training for the past few hours with his best friends, Eren and Mikasa.

_Come on, Armin, just a little while more…_

Who was he fooling? It had taken the threesome almost two hours to get to the little clearing in the forest where they trained. Plus, based on Armin's current state, it was going to take much longer than that to get back to the little loop of cabins. Besides, he had been walking for about ten minutes, at the absolute max. There was no way he was close.

Even so, Armin was glad he departed from his friends when he did, otherwise he feared he would have been in an even worse state walking home. It was common knowledge that Armin was the weakest, physically. Fortunately, Armin's mind was the quickest in his group friends; they always relied on him to find a foolproof strategy. At least he wasn't worthless.

Armin's eyes wandered about the field. The field used to be for cattle, but the cows were long dead from some sort of disease. The stretch of grass ended at the edge of what seemed to be an endless expanse of trees. _Forests and cities_. Armin thought, _are the best places for fighting titans._ Armin highly doubted that the titans would break through the walls, but the possibility of a victorious battle against the titans comforted him. Slightly.

The blond boy scanned the line of trees, looking for nothing in particular. Armin always found himself scanning for no reason. He always assumed it was because he was "naturally observant." His friends had confirmed it, stating that he observed anything and everything.

So it was no surprise when he noticed the figure almost hidden from view, lying in the tall grass. Her messy blonde bun was barely visible between the waves of long grass, but it was her brown vest with the sword studded patches that really stood out against the golden meadow.

Armin instantly wondered why she lazing about in an open field. She always seemed to be on her toes, ready to kick butt whenever she was even a little bit annoyed. Except during training. In training, she barely even tried, often resting to the side with a don't-talk-to-me-or-you-die look. _Even so, it's quite odd to see you like this... _

He started towards her, curiosity buzzing like a million bumble bees in his brain. The new discovery put a bounce in his step, which always happened when a new question was hacking at his brain. Unlike others, unanswered questions didn't frustrate him, they lit him up. He wouldn't stop until he found answers.

Armin approached the girl cautiously, suddenly reminded of her cold, bored demeanor. If he could help it, he didn't want to piss her off.

"Annie?" He inquired, wringing his fingers like a wet cloth. No reply. The boy carefully inched forward, hoping to get a clearer view of her face. Armin found that she was not just gazing at clouds, she was, in fact, fast asleep.

Armin recoiled in surprise, but not from the fact that she was snoozing. It was, perhaps, her expression that startled him. Most people fall asleep with a peaceful, almost happy expression on their faces. But Annie's expression was quite the opposite. the corners of her lips were turned down into a frighteningly unpleasant scowl, and her eyebrows were scrunched together, as though she was downright furious.

There was no doubt about it. This was the famous Annie death glare. Eren had described it with an enormous amount of detail after he had (accidentally) gotten himself into a spar with her. Eren had been covered in terrific purpling bruises when he told the tale to one of the boy's cabin, and now the whole 104 was wary of her.

Armin breathed heavily for a moment, willing himself to calm down. He peeked at her face again, and once he confirmed she was indeed asleep, began his standard observation session.

_What are you hiding in that mysterious little mind of yours?_

* * *

><p>Annie Leonhart stirred, awaking from her rest with a stifled yawn and a quick swipe of her lips with her tongue. When her eyes flickered open, she was greeted with a pair of wide, mildly terrified azure orbs.<p>

Annie cursed loudly and sat bolt upright, slamming her forehead into Armin's.

"_OW!" _Armin yelped, and recoiled, his hand flying up to touch his newly bruised skull. Not that it wasn't bruised before.

Annie regained her composure almost immediately, a result of years of training with her father. Annie plastered her usual icy expression on her face and glared menacingly at the boy who was rubbing his scalp nervously.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, glaring at the blond boy. Armin stuttered, at a total loss for words. "I-I was just walking back to camp after a training session with Eren and Mikasa, and I saw you lying here, so I came over to check if you were okay…"

Armin's words trailed off, as he hoped desperately that she wouldn't punch his face in. But Annie just stood up briskly. "I don't need you watch over me. I can take care of myself just fine." And with that, Annie sauntered away, back in the direction of the camp.

* * *

><p>Though Annie appeared casual, thoughts were sprinting circles through her mind unrelentingly. Even Annie had to be completely honest with herself: Armin Arlert scared her to death. Not physically, of course. It was too obvious that Armin was weak. In fact, Annie could beat him to a grease spot with a flick of her pinky. However, it was his mind that truly terrified her.<p>

It was also common knowledge that Armin Arlert had a brain of pure gold. He aced every classroom test and could almost always be found reading or studying his unbelievably detailed notes with his unbelievably legible handwriting. He was the master of strategy and observation, and was the designated "plan designer" of the 104 trainee squad.

Annie was afraid his lightning quick mind would see right through her masquerade. He looked at her like her mind was some sort of package marked "fragile," and he needed to open her up without breaking what's inside.

It freaked Annie out that someone thought of her like some sort of present.

Armin was definitely afraid of _her_, that's for sure. But he never looked at her like he would completely back away. His face always had curiosity written all over it, and there was always a question he was determined to answer.

And Annie was afraid that next question was her.

Annie quickened her pace.

No matter what happened, she would _not_ let him in. If he figured out her secret, it's all over. Annie's hands tightened around the little black ring on her finger.

Meanwhile, Armin gazed after her as she walked away, the telltale flush of pure curiosity placing a small smile on his face. There was no way he was letting this question go unanswered. She was a mystery waiting to happen, and Armin was ready to grab a pipe and begin some detective work.

He dragged himself to his feet and trotted after Annie's receding figure.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What did you think? Review if you liked it or if you have any questions. I would be happy to answer! I also take prompts, soooo... Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it and it makes me really happy to see how many views i get. I hope to put more on the table soon.<strong>

**Find me on tumblr! For my URL, check out my profile.**

**Requests are well loved!**

**XOXOX,**

**-Boots**


End file.
